There Were Two
by lovinglovexx
Summary: (Modern)Born from the same moonlight. There was two. Arendelle most prized girls were going to college, Elsa and Anna Arendelle. For the first time, they are living far away from their home. Attending college with their cousin, Rapunzel in Corona. Elsa would soon find out she's not as alone as she thinks she is. Sequel: Unfulfilled Destinies.
1. There Were Two

_**There Were Two**_

* * *

Born from the same shine of moon light.  
There were two.  
Aligned by destiny to be together but separated by town  
Confined by fear and isolation  
How will they interact?


	2. For the First Time In Forever

**Elsa POV**

* * *

"Elsa, pssst. Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I could hear Anna's voice in my ear. What could I possibly wake up for? I can feel her warm hands shaking my shoulders.

"Anna, go back to sleep." I mumbled and turned over.

"Sleep? We leave for college soon?" She sounded confused and concerned.

"COLLEGE?! Today?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I shot up straight out of my bed and heard a thud coming from next to me. I look over and see that Anna was on the floor, giving me a glare from throwing her off the bed. "Sorry" I mumbled. She sighed and fixed her two pig tails that I've trying to get out her hair for years. I looked around my room noticing all the snow and ice. _What was I doing last night, _I thought to myself.

"What were you doing last night? What time did you go to sleep? Elsa! Hello! Did you even pack?!" Anna was basically screaming in my ear. I sighed and went over to my closet. I pushed two suit cases in front of her and two duffles bags along. "Is this packed?" I said sarcastically to her.

"Do you even have an outfit to wear?" She looked at me with her straight face. Outfit? I didn't think of that. I looked at her with an evil grin and she just laughed and bounced away. "Breakfast in thirty minutes Elsa!" She screamed, once again. I groaned and went back on my bed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" She screamed from down the hall. Would you ever be able to tell that I'm the eldest? I cursed under my breath and began to rummage through the clothes that I had left in my dresser. Finding a baby blue maxi skirt, I topped it off with a white button up, and my beautiful snowflake necklace. I looked over at my dresser at my arrangement of colors, (yes I have gloves in every color) and thinking. It's a new town, I don't want my powers to be revealed yet. I put the baby blue ones own and shoved the rest in my duffle bag. As I did my hair, I put it into side braid the caresses down my shoulders. Putting just a little bit of make up on, I smiled in the mirror and brought my luggage downstairs to the front entrance. I made my way to the dining hall to see my parents and Anna already eating.

I smiled, I loved my parents. Everything they've done for me. Anna, was just Anna way too much to take it but a perfect sister.  
"Elsa, you look beautiful". My dad said to me while making motion for me to sit next to him.  
"Thank you Papa." I smiled and looked at the arrangement of food. Pancakes, fruits, bacon, everything looked delicious. Soon, I heard clattering and everyone turned their head towards Anna. Her face was stuffed with food and I was laughing while my parents were confused. After eating breakfast and parting our goodbyes, I looked at Anna and we smiled. As the boat drifted off and our parents became out of site I turned to Anna.

"For the first time in forever, we're free." I said and she smiled.

* * *

**Short chapter? I'm sorry. It's my first fanfic, not my first story. I'm so excited, I just got this random idea when I was sleeping. I just needed to do it. Cross over story. I haven't seen much of the other CGI Movies other than Tangled, Brave and Frozen. I'm going to check them out just to see if I can make a bigger crossover. Ideas? Reviews?**


	3. Say Something

"Anna?" I looked at her with a worried face. She looked up at me with concerned.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

"What if I...What if I don't know how to control it? What If I...Hurt someone?" I looked at Anna, desperate.

"Elsa, love it. You can't hurt someone, if you just embrace it. Just, think of us in the snow again or start singing. You love singing." Anna looked at me with a smile. I hugged her tightly. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I enjoyed being free and happy.

"So, how does it feel to escape the gates?" I turned, looking back as Arendelle as it faded.

"Wonderful, I wish it can be like this all the time."

"Me too...But it can't." I said looking down and sighing.

"Well, why not?"

"We'll have to go back to our duties." I said. We looked at each other and were sad. Anna, close to crying and I sit down.

"I wish we didn't have too." She said softly, I looked up at her and sighed. "I wish it too."

After a couple hours of talking about our dreams, Anna excited to find someone and I'm excited to be away from home along with blasting music we arrived at the docks of Corona. While Corona was connected to other countries, Arendelle was just it's own island and boats were the only way of transportation. Corona has buses, trains, etc and was just a buzzing city. Reminded me of NYC but not all that crowded and noise, lights and all that stuff. The one thing I was looking forward to was the floating lanterns that would be realized on Rapunzel's birthday every year. You see, Rapunzel was kidnapped when she was younger.

**_- Tangled Plot Here -_**

It became a tradition ever since. I heard it was a beautiful to be seen and I wanted to see it. It was ironic that it was just a week from today.

"ELSA! ANNA!" We saw a clumsy brunette come to us. "It's amazing to finally see you too in person!"

"I guess skype wasn't enough for you," I laughed while giving her a hug.

"Nope! Wow, you guys look beautiful!"

"Thank you. You look beautifuller-not fuller but more beautiful!" Anna exclaimed to Rapunzel and I laughed. Anna's awkwardness never failed to assume me. Rapunzel laughed and gave Anna a hug.

"So, this is what Corona looks like Rapunzel."

"Oh, call me Punzie please! Yes, this is Corona in the living flesh. Pictures didn't suit you enough, did it? Come on! Get your stuff and lets meet some of my friends. Their excited!" She said. Anna and I laughed, "Okay. Okay. We're coming." Rapunzel brought us to our house and introduced us to our own rooms. My room was right next to Anna's and hers was across the hall. I looked around at the walls and was fascinated.

"She drew all of these. My brother told me that you liked winter so I asked her to do something relating to winter for you and well beautiful." A voice said behind me. I jumped, turned around and scream.

"Auntie Primrose!" I hugged her tightly. She laughed, "Nice to see you too Elsa." I was so happy. Auntie Primrose and my father were siblings. They grew up in the royalty bloodline, obviously. They were so close, they were the kind of siblings that would make fun of each other but love each other. Like Anna and I. I haven't seen her in a long time, like a really long time. She did motherly stuff with Anna and I when Papa and Mama visited. I knew it was depressing for her to have us around and have no idea what happened to her daughter. She was grateful for Flynn and forgave him for all his crimes, apparently.

"Where's Uncle Elias?" I said, looking around in her back. She laughed and suddenly I got picked up.

"Where you hiding in the room this whole time?!" I said and he laughed, "Well, Primrose wanted to surprise Anna so I got to surprise the eldest!" He laughed. They were all happy since Punzie came back to the castle. It was a nice sight to see instead of their long faces.

"ELSA! ANNA! My friends are here!" Punzie screamed and her parents gave me the permission to go. I was so grateful to have a loving family. Anna, Mama, Papa, Auntie Primrose, Uncle Elias, Punzie. I loved them all. I still want to meet Flynn and Punzie's famous Pascal. Anna and I met up and ran down the stairs, happy.

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Punzie said, Anna and I laughed. "Well, this is Merida, Eugene, Hiccup, Jack, Kristoff and I think that's it." Merida had crazy red hair, Eugene was a brunette with fluffly hair and Hiccup look handsome. But Jack, Jack was different. He look just like me. I was just staring at him in awe but confused, Why the hell was he caring a stick?

"Oh, you're the Eugene that Punzie slapped the frying man with!" Anna screamed. The whole group looked at him and started laughing. I, however was still staring at Jack and he was staring at me.

"Hello, earth to Elsa and Jack?" Punzie said while waving her hand in front of our face.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I turned red and everyone laughed. Jack? Jack. His eyes were as blue as mine, hair color like mine, pale like me. Jack? Something attracted me to him but what? Was it the similarities? I looked at Anna and she was looking at Kristoff.

"You have nice muscles. Can I touched them?" Anna said to Kristoff. I looked at Anna, "Anna!"

"Don't say anything, you're the one staring at Mr.-" She looked at Jack. "Frost, my last name is Frost."

" over here." She snapped back at me. Just as she couldn't make it any worse, both of us turned bright red. Only to make the group laugh harder. I mumbled underneath my breath while she touched Kristoff's arms.

The room started feeling cold. Oh, not in front of them. "Excuse me, guys." I said while turning around and headed towards my room. Something here wasn't right. Anna looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Leave her alone for now, she isn't really good with people and being embarrassed." I overheard Anna. I chuckled. She knew the best excuses. Jack Frost, I said the name. It rolled off my tounge. Jack Frost. Jack Frost. Jack Frost. I kept repeating it.

"Hey," A voice said behind me, and I jumped. _Conceal, don't feel. _I slowly turned around and saw it was him, "Couldn't help but hear you repeat my names a bunch of times." He smirked. Wow, this boy moves fast. I just stared at him.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked, dragging on this question.

"Why do you have that stick in your hand?" I blurted out. Great going Elsa.

* * *

Jacks POV

* * *

Elsa? Elsa. She looked just like me. I could feel her eyes staring at me and I stared back at her. We were the same. Features and all. How? Why? She walked away after being embarrassed by her own sisters. I smiled, siblings. However, something was very...how could I say it? Loving with her. I looked at Anna, "Can I follow her?"

Anna shrugged, "You can. I don't know if its-" I just walked off when she said you can. I wanted to know this Elsa. As I got closer, I heard her mumbling my name.

"Hey," I said to her. She slowly turned around, knowing I caught her mumbling my name. "Couldn't help but hear you repeat my names a bunch of times." I smirked. We just kept staring at each other. She was so fixed on my hair and eyes. I mean, I know my eyes were dreamy but hey, it was a curious stare.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked, dragging on this question.

"Why do you have that stick in your hand?" She blurted out. My eyes widened. The staff.

"Psh, I just hurt my leg so I used the staff to keep my balance." She gave me a weird look.

"Okay." She just shrugged off. Elsa, there was something different about her. We just stood there, in silence. It was getting awkward. "Would you like to get away from all of this?" I asked her. She just looked at me and blinked. "Wait what?" She replied. Good going Frost.

* * *

**(A/N): I decided not to include Hans. I am tired of him and him being evil. I had to jump straight into Kristoff. How do you think I'm doing so far? Jack and Elsa, I see? I'm going to make the chapter from Jack's POV. It sort of jumps around. **

**I'm changing the plot from Frozen. Anna always knew Elsa had powers. Elsa, however got scared of it because it started to get out of control and she wasn't able to be "friendly" with it. She didn't know how to control it. She never really shut Anna out, she just didn't want to play with Anna. Her parents, got worried that she would hurt herself so occupied her with stories and let her do other things with Anna. Then they let them go off to college...Blah blah blah. **

**I decided to keep the Tangled plot because I love Rapunzel and her frying pan. **

**If I'm including Pitch, I'm not sure? I'll probably include the others as teachers or something. **

**Although it's modern, Anna and Elsa aren't exactly princesses. They're just loved by the town. Their duties is to take over their family business. Who knows? Maybe they don't have to go back to Arendelle. **

**Ages:**

**Rapunzel: 18  
Jack: 20  
Elsa: 20  
Hiccup: 18  
Anna: 18  
Kristoff:18  
Merida: 20**


	4. Something That I Want

Elsa POV

* * *

"Wait, what?" I said, nervously. I mean, I would leave and walk around with him because I want to know more about his past but...I just met him. It's only been what, an hour.

"Would you like to take a walk around town and talk?" You can tell he was getting nervous too, he shifted his weight between both feet and started itching the back of his neck. I stood there, dumbfounded and speechless. I know he wasn't asking me out on a date but here's pretty much the only guy who ever even talk to me that wasn't business. But, I only just met him. What would everyone think? I couldn't, Oh God. Just imagine Anna's reaction.

"Look Jack, that's really sweet of you but it's only been an hour since we met and we didn't do much but stare at each other," He chucked as soon as I finished saying that. His laugh was so relaxing, his teeth was like wow. So white, like how a fresh blanket of snow would look in the night. "But, I want to be alone right now so maybe next time." His face went from a smile to a frown.

"But Elsa-" He said to me, I looked down at my feet. I could hear the crack in his voice, I knew if I looked up I would give in.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I said while walking away. There was nothing that I did wrong, besides it was getting late. It was about what, 7 pm. The sun was setting and I just needed some rest. I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the truth. It just would've been too soon for us, for me. I don't know about his past with other girls but I know that I had no past with guys. I mean, I was homeschooled for all my life. If it weren't for Anna, I probably still will be. I look breiftly over my shoulder and sighed, I could see the defeat in his face. I mean, Rapunzel's birthday party is supposed to be tomorrow...Maybe, we can talk then. Knowing I couldn't face him nor the group anymore, I went up the steps. From a distance I called out to Anna, "Anna. I'm going in my room.", she screamed back an okay while I sighed.

Although the room temperature was dropping, I didn't seem to mind. I looked up at the celing and started playing with snowflakes I made in my hand. Soon after, I started humming the tune of Katy Perry's rawr when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I screamed.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she walked in. I turned my whole body towards her and laid on my side, knowing that the conversation was going to get serious, I seductively said, "Paint me like one of your french girls." She blinked for a couple of seconds and then we just bursted out laughing.

"I remember, two years ago, you were the quietest person in the world. What happened?"

"My sister introduced me into her silly shows and movies." I said only to get a pillow slapped in my face and a statement back, "There no silly!" I rolled my eyes and laughed even harder. Gaining my composure back, I asked her what did she need.

"What happened between you and Jack?" Soon then, Rapunzel came in the room, "Yeah. What happened? When he walked away from you, he just sulked out the house without saying a goodbye. Everyone didn't know that a girl can have that much of an effect on a boy like him." While they were both talking, my mouth formed an O. I didn't know he'll take it that bad. I just postponed it, it's not like I said never.

"Well, he asked me to walk around town and I told him no. Panic erupted in me and I knew I would eventually leak out the secret. I don't want anyone to know about my powers. It can just ruin everything." I said, slapping my body back down in my bed and groaning.

"Elsa? You do realize that our school is half magical beings and half non-magical beings." Rapunzel said. I stood straight back up and looked at her, "WHAT?!" I screamed out. Anna looked confused too. It was obvious that we both didn't know what Rapunzel was talking about.

"They don't tell anyone about it because, well it can cause serious problems. I should've gave you guys a heads up, I'm sorry." She said looking down with her hands in her lap, "It's okay. Just wouldn't have expected that in Corona. Hey, I have a question. Would we be living here or dorming?"

"Dorming, duh. The college is on the other side of Corona, which is really far. Corona is a big city, we would have to dorm. Unless you want to wake up 2 hours earlier to get a car ride," As soon as she finished her statement, Anna made a yuck face. "We should get some sleep, my birthday party starts in the evening tomorrow and we have to start cooking and preparing stuff. It's going to be on the beach, by the way. So look cute without overdressing!" She said walking out the room. Anna and I looked at each other once she left before Anna can talk I said, "No eating out the chocolate before the party starts." I said and Anna pouted. I laughed and kicked her out the room. I rolled over in my bed and started thinking. Jack Frost. Jack Frost, sad about me. Wait, what kind of guy is he? Is he one of those assholes? I sighed and closed my eyes. As I drifted off, I could hear a voice that comforting in a odd way. As if I heard the voice before, soothing.

_There are two._

* * *

Morning came, I looked over at my alarm clock. 10 am. Wasn't so early but wasn't so late. Late for something that I would usually happen to me but it's a new start. Shuffling around in my suitcase. I got clothes to put on after I showered. Thankfully, I had my own shower to myself. If I didn't, it would be Anna and I fighting all the time for who needs to shower. I sighed happily and try to savor the moment because I knew once I would dorm, it would go back to aruging over who needs to use the bathroom. As I got into the shower, I started singing "Something I Want" by Grace Potter. It was an upbeat song that made me feel happy. After I finished my shower, I wrapped my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my clothes which was only sweatpants and a tank top. I walked down the steps, into the kitchen only to find Anna and Rapunzel cooking.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Anna said to me and quickly resuming what she was doing.

"Wow, Anna awake before me on a non-school day. Impressive." I said, laughing. "So what do I have to do?"  
"Uhm, start preparing the lanterns. There's a bunch of them that still doesn't have the flame holder in it and we need to get those done. There in the dining hall." I nodded and walked into the dining room. Holy shit, that's a lot of lanterns. It covered the whole dining room and Rapunzel's dining room was HUGE.  
"I better get started." I mumbled under my breath. Two hours past and I was finally done with all the lanterns that would be released from Rapunzel's house. The lanterns were released by the whole of Corona and lights up the night sky with beauty. It was a tradition that happened in Corona. Everyone respected my Aunt and Uncle every much, the whole city was saddened by the kidnapping of Rapunzel, so every year on her birthday they would light up lanterns, one daying hoping that there princess will come home and she did. As I was going to announce my completion to Rapunzel, I heard a bang from the kitchen. When I came in, there was flour all over both of their faces. I looked around, thankfully they got majority of the food done and stored.

"What happened here?"  
"Well, we started to make the cake but the flour got all over the place..." Anna said.  
"Didn't we bring a bunch of cake mix boxes to make the job easier?" I told Anna with my hands on my hip. She mouthed an O and Rapunzel looked at her in disbelief.  
"Anna!" She screamed, hitting her with a towel.  
"I forgot!"  
"Don't make me use the frying pan!"  
"Please don't! I'm pretty sure Flynn has a messed up brain now because you keep hitting him with it!"  
"It's Eugene!"

"GUYS, STOP!" I screamed at both of them. "I'll make the cake, go set up the lanterns to be released or pick out each others outfits." They ran out the room, still bickering. I sighed, "They're so lucky Mama taught me how to cook in our spare time." I began to make the cake, using tons of cake boxes and frosting.

Three hours later, I was done. I looked at the time. Oh, shit! It's 4 PM! The party starts in 2 hours. I placed the cake by the buffet of food and ran up the steps.

"Anna! Punzie! The cake is done! Start packing the food up to bring to the beach!" I screamed while running in my room. Flinging clothes, all over the place I finally found an outfit. I found a denim skirt and topped it off with a blue tank top. I rushed into the shower, clearing my skin of all the flour and frosting. Once my clothes were put on, I blow dried my hair, creating waves that caressed my back. Once again, dashing through my clothes I found a pair of sandals that matched my top. Should I wear my gloves?, I thought. It would look weird, there was no point. I sadly agreed on a no and took a small bag with me. I shoved my phone and wallet into my bag and ran down the steps. Looking at the dining room clock, it was 5:30.

"Elsa! Come on! I can't be late to my own party! The food is already there! Lets hurry up before our savager friends each them all." Punzie screamed and I laughed. Punzie was standing there in a beautiful chiffon purple dress with color matching sandals. She looked beautiful, Anna and I (like always) ended up wearing the same thing expect her top was green and she had yellow sandals. Laughing, we all walked down to the beach. I was looking foward to having fun and seeing the lanterns like up the sky.

_There were two._

A voice said. I jumped a little bit and regained my posture...There are two, who?


	5. I See The Light

I scanned the beach and locked my eyes onto a fire. Bonfire theme, nice. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but what the hell. Who cares? The place was so lively, music playing, people laughing and some even dancing. I smiled at the enthusiastic crowd, it reminded me of one of those town fairs that we would have in Arendelle, dancing and singing. Reaching over to get a cup of beer, Rapunzel started dragging people over for me to meet. From what I got, Corona was filled with beautiful people that I don't think I can compete with. After Rapunzel was done dragging people over to me, I went over to the chocolate table. Putting down the beer brieftly, I looked at the arrangements. Lindt, my favorite brand and I smiled. I popped one in my mouth and look around, then I stopped a familiar red hair with a handful of chocolate.

"You know, I'm surpised you still haven't gotten a cativity yet Anna." I said, making her jump. I put my hand over my mouth while I laughed. As I laughed, she pouted, "But it's Lindt, Elsa! You know I love this brand."

"You mean, how much WE love this brand. It's okay." I said, taking another one up.  
"See, you're just as bad!" She said in a high pitched voice, making me laugh harder and she horribly tried to hide her smile, "Ugh, I'm going to look for Punzie and the rest." Storming off. I laughed to myself, "Oh Anna." I picked up my beer and turned around swiftly, only to bump into someone's chest. As soon as I bumped into their chest, my beer feel on both of us and my face looked horrified.

"OH my gosh. Oh my. I'm so sorry. I'm such a cultz, oh my gosh." I said, grabbing a bunch of napkins. Soon, I realized that this person smelt like peppermint and had a firm chest. Oh shit, it's a guy. I slowly looked up...Jack. He was just looking at me with a smirk, trying hard not to let that smirk turn into a laugh. I jumped back and gave a weak smile.

"A little scared their princess? It's just beer, it'll wash right off."  
"Who gave you the right to call me princess?" I snapped back at him.  
"Would you like to take the walk you rejected me on last night, you can't avoid me this time." He said, completely ignoring my comment. I looked at him, quietly soon avoiding his eyes. When I looked back up, I saw puppy dog eyes. Oh no, Oh God. He's using the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop! I know those eyes, stop - ugh. Fine but don't try anything! I'll break your arm off!" I said, giving him an angry look. He put his hands up in defense and I let out a soft laugh. I took off my sandals and we walked against the shore line. My foot felt nice against the cool sand and water, the first couple of minutes were silent then he spoke up.

"You look pretty." He said, softly while shoving his hands back in his pocket. Am I making him nervous? I smiled back, "Thank you. You look nice, you know." I said, holding my head down as I blushed hard. I could feel my face heating up as my cheeks turn red instead of a pale pink. Curses.

"So, how do you like Corona so far?" He said motioning back towards the city.

"Well, I've been here before just not when Punzie came back. It definitely is more lively, not everyone is sad like before. I guess, she's like a princess in this town. Did you always live here?" I said, smiling.

"Nah, I moved here about two years ago. Punzie saw me around town and got exicted. I guess she could tell I was new. She is very welcoming, something else you know but because of her that's how our little friend group formed. Her, Meridia, Hiccup and I; we got super close over the past few years. Will you join?" He finished. Wait, why was he asking me permission to be in a friends group? It really made no sense but he was nervous. I guess he caught onto what he was saying and frowned.

"I have no other choice, Jack. That's my cousin." I said laughing and he laughed back. It was so beautiful, like melody in my ears.

"Of course. I forgot about that for a second. Uhm Do you have any questions? For me? About me? Or the town?" He said to me.  
"Oh yeah. Your hair. How is it like that?"  
"Genetic mutation. I'm the only one who has it in my family, my parents were pretty confused when I was born. You?"  
"Ah, yes. Same thing and reaction." I said, laughing.  
"So what's your reputation around here? Asshole? Heartbreaker?" I said. His eyes widened with horror and I laughed at his reaction.  
"What makes you think that I have a reputation?"  
"Ah, do you forget who my cousin is?" I said and he laughed.  
"I'm a ice hockey player. I get a lot of girls drooling over me. It gets pretty annoying sometimes but I can't stop doing what I love. I like to be quiet and have some alone time but you can't do that with girls screaming at you from every corner. What about yours? How was it back home?" I looked at him, girls drooling. I didn't know if I can deal with that.  
"Oh, I was homeschooled. However, since my dad owned the biggest company in Arendelle so I was like Rapunzel, a princess. Obviously, I'm not the youngest so the town called me a queen. I loved ice skating so I was dubbed as the Ice Queen." I said, looking down.  
"Ah, so we both love ice. A great trait in my opinion." He winked at me and I laughed. Soon, the quietness rose in the air.  
"We also have the hair, the eyes and the skin color in common." I said to him, he laughed.  
"So, you were admiring my beauty." He winked and I pushed him.  
"Was not."  
"Was too."  
"Was not."  
"Was too."  
"Hey! In my defense, you were admiring me too so we're both at fault here." I said to him, putting my hands on my him. He just laughed and whispered, "Was too." which made me push him harder. Something about him just made me feel, relaxed. Not so tense at all.  
"Excited for the lanterns?" He asked and I smiled, "Yeah, I only saw it through Skype, don't ask and I always dreamed of seeing it in person. I'm really excited. It's going to be like a dream come true." He smiled as I looked at Rapunzel's house.

"To the boats!" Someone screamed and I grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on!" However, something shocked me. We both jumped back, scared. It was shocking but warm. We looked at each other, confused.  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Do you want to go back to the party?" I said packing. He laughed, "No, your hand just was incredibly warm." Oh, close call.

"They're far, lets just board a boat right here." He said, motioning to the docks. Excited, I squealed and he helped me into the boat. We drifted out to the sea, while I patiently waited for the lanterns.  
"I don't think I ever seen a girl so excited for lights."  
"They're not lights! They're lanterns for my cousin! They mean a lot!" I said, pouting. He just laughed at me.  
"You're a really nice person. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just-"  
"It's okay Jack. I was curious about you too, I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I mean, Anna did pretty embrass us."  
"Ah, Anna. Are you sure you guys are related?"  
"I asked Papa that once and he just laughed. It's amazing how we're both different. I'm more reserved and she's more...out there." He chuckled.  
"Look, the lanterns." He said, pointing. I turned around and scurried to the edge of the boat. "Whoa, slow down before I fall off." He said but I blocked him out. They were so beautiful. Now I know why Rapunzel always wanted to see them, they lit up the night sky brightly. I sat back down next to Jack, "They're so beautiful." I whispered. He smiled, "Yeah, they are. I liked seeing them, I never really saw them so up close or on a boat." I looked back at him, confused.  
"How come you haven't gone on a boat?" As soon as I finished, he tenses up as if I said something wrong. "Nevermind." I whispered.  
"I actually don't know why I haven't gone on a boat. I never found a reason too or found someone who really wanted to see the lanterns. As long as you don't throw me off, I'm fine."  
I laughed at his comment then sighed. It was nice to finally see the lights. _There were two_, a whispered said and I jumped, "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" I must be going crazy. What was that voice, what did it mean?"  
"Oh, nothing. Probably the wind." I said, sitting back down. _I should go to the school's library when school starts, I want to know what this, "There were two" phrase. It's familiar_. The moment was perfect. The lights, being next to Jack. I sighed and layed my head on his shoulder. He stiffed then soon relaxed, everything was so right.  
"LOVEBIRDS. YOOHOO!" I heard a voice and jumped off of Jack. I looked around, back at the shore and squinted my eyes. Rapunzel, Anna, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida were waving back at me. Jack and I looked at each other with the same expressions and we didn't need to say a word to know what each other was thinking. **_Oh shit._**

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. I only got two reviews so far, so can I please get new reviews? I'm enjoying writing this. If you get a little confused, I'm sorry. I hand write this on the train so I confuse my words a lot and try my best to fix it. I have TERRIBLE handwriting. So, what do you think happens next? Any comments? Suggestions to make the story better? Should I make the chapters shorter or the same length? Please review!**


	6. Life's Too Short

**A/N: I'm spoiling you guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter. If you guys are confused of Pitch's name (yes I decided to include him), look it up. That was his name in his book before he turned into the Nightmare King. Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot!**

* * *

Weeks went flying by, after getting harassed by Anna and Rapunzel about Jack, we stopped seeing each other. Something told me that it was my fault because soon after we got back from the boat, Rapunzel pulled Jack aside and started screaming at him. I nervously looked over and saw his head hanging low, then he walked away from the party. Knowing that something was terribly wrong and Rapunzel faked a smile on her face, I slipped away from the party and walked home. Freezing the whole room as soon as I got in sliding my back on the door. As the weeks went flying by, I stayed in my room. Asking for Breakfast, lunch and dinner to be brought to my room and shutting Anna out...Again.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked but yet I didn't respond to her. "Please don't shut me out again." She whispered and it only made me cry. I wanted to hug her but my sadness was so high that I knew I would hurt her. As morning broke the next day, it was time to travel to our dorms. I had repacked my clothes and chose my outfit from the night before so I didn't have to wake up ahead of time. The sun came through my window and I put my hand on my face blocking out the sun. Without anyone telling me, I got myself ready. I pulled my hair into a bun, keeping my bangs on my face and throwing on a pair of slim fit jeans and a snowflake t-shirt. I added on my signature snowflake necklace and slipped on a pair of booties. I grabbed my suitcases and duffles, carefully walking down the stairs I saw Anna and Rapunzel looking out the door. I coughed and they both turned around.

"Oh! Great, you're actually coming. Come, come. The cab is here." I walked outside the door and saw a big limo. Cab? That's is not a cab. I shrugged and put my stuff into the back of the limo. After bidding our farewells to my aunt and uncle, all three of us got in the cab ready to go to the college. While Anna and Rapunzel blabbed about the opportunities, I sat quietly scrolling through my phone. Anna knew better than to bother me in my silence, it wouldn't have turned out the best way for these warm lovers. Once we arrived, we pulled out our stuff and made our way towards the registration tables.

"Elsa, Elsa Arendelle." I said to the long hair brunette with glasses.  
"Ah, Ms. Arendelle. So far away from home, aren't you? Glad you're here! Here is your room assignment and key. You'll be rooming with Rapunzel and Ariel. Enjoy your school year at Corona U, dear." I nodded and said Thank you. I looked around for Anna and Rapunzel, eventually I found them.

"Punzie, I dorm with you and a girl named Ariel."  
"Oh, yeah. She's a red-head. She's sort of a magical being. Mermaid who turned her fins in for legs, blah blah blah. She carries magical powers because of her father, Trition. King of the sea or something." Rapunzel said boringly.  
"Anna, who do you room with?"  
"Well, Merida and Pocahontas."  
"Pocahontas. She was named after a native american girl from centuries back. She's in touch with nature. A magical being too." Rapunzel noted. I smiled and we looked at each others dorms, we were located in the same building and to make it even better, we were located right across the hall from each other. Wait, Anna. Across the hall for Rapunzel and I. Oh god, poor Ariel. Unlocking my room, I saw a vivid red hair combing her hair with a ... fork? Once she saw Rapunzel and I, she perked up.

"Hi! I'm Ariel!"  
"Hello, I'm Elsa and this is my cousin Rapunzel but call her Punzie." I said nodding at her very cherry reaction, more cheerier than Anna. After unpacking my stuff, I turned around Rapunzel started painting on the walls and Ariel was chatting away on her phone. Without mentioning anything, I turned out my room. I need a break from everyone. I noticed that the dorm had a little coffee shop, deciding to go down there, I ran into Jack. I haven't seen him in weeks. I put my head down, letting my bangs cover my eyes while on my phone, I wasn't the one to start a conversation and glided my way to the line that was forming for food.

"Do you always have your head down?" He said to me.  
"Why do you even care?" I snapped back and he gave me a horrified reaction. I rolled my eyes and went back to scrolling through my phone. I didn't realize I was so angry that he didn't even make an attempt contact me.  
"Elsa, I'm-"  
"Jackie!" A girl with a high-pitch voice screamed from the other day of the room. It ached my ear. Wait, why did she just call him Jackie?  
"Hey, Tink." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Whoa, whoa. Was he dating a girl and flirted with me. Shooting my head up and looking back down at my phone, I left the line. I could feel his eyes staring at me stride across the room towards the double doors. I tried hard to hide the tears that were coming down and freezing on my cheeks. Leaving the campus, I went to a grassy area and screamed. When I made sure no one was around I had stomped my feet down, letting off an ice blast. Is this what Rapunzel was yelling at him about? Feeling someone was watching me, I ran back into the dorm into my room. I went into my room, pissed off.  
"RAPUNZEL, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I screamed and she jumped. She groaned, realizing that she messed up her painting.  
"What did I do?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND? YOU KNOW MY EMOTIONS ARE CONNECTED TO MY POWERS. I COULD'VE LET OFF A ICE BLAST AND HURT SOMEONE IF I DIDNT RUN OUT THE BUILDING QUICK ENOUGH!" I said, screaming. Soon, I could feel a blizzard wrapping around myself, I dug into my bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. She whispered a sorry but I just walked out the room again, angrier than I was before. _There were two, conceal_. There goes that stupid voice again. Looking at the paper in my hands, I went to the library. As the door opened, I went searching for magical books. Trying to figure out what this voice, I went through the books before finding prophecy and legends. I found something, that only made me jump.

_"Born from the same shine of moon light._

_There were two._

_Aligned by destiny to be together but separated by town_

_Confined by fear and isolation_

_How will they interact?"_

A faded a phrase was there. Looking closely, "Only pain would erupt from one and love from another." What did that have to do with me? Why did the voice keep saying this to me?

"Elsa, I know you're in here. I saw you come in." A deep voice said to me, it was Jack's. I took the book and hid. "Elsa, please. I'm sorry."  
"Fuck you." I screamed out, slowly moving from my location.  
"I should've told you." I tried so hard not to cry, I only bit my lip harder to stop the sobs. I saw him head far in a different direction, I tried to run out of library but I only ended up tripping over a book. Curses.  
"Elsa!" He ran over to me, trying to pick me up.  
"Get off of me Jack!" I screamed. I knew if my gloves wasn't on, my secret will be blown. He only jumped back putting on a sad face, "I should've kept my word. We shouldn't have taken that walk. You're a fucking asshole." I said wincing at my knee.  
"Elsa, I d-"  
"Shut up, will you." I stumbled to my feet. "How could you let me open up to you and not even tell me that you had a girlfriend? Did that slip your mind?"  
"I didn't think it was important." He whispered, I just looked at him and snorted.  
"Get out of my way Jackson." I said pushing him and walking out the library, dropping the book on the floor. Looking around, I saw a backdoor. Has to lead to outside, doesn't it? I sighed and sat on a bench behind the college. It took me a couple of minutes to regain my composure and decided to walk back to where I let off my ice blast. I felt that someone was watching me, I didn't bother let off a ice blast. Instead, I just sang.

_Life's too short to waste another minute_

_Life's too short to even have you in it_

_Life's too short_

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." A voice said, appearing out of the shadows. I jumped back, a tall slender man with sleek black hair stood in front of me. I just stared at him, confused.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"  
"You know when you see a gorgeous girl, walking towards a pond, something is wrong. So I came to talk to you and I heard you singing. I'm Kozmotis Pitchiner." He said, sticking out his hand.  
"Kozmotis? That's a very interesting name."  
"I know, sometimes I wonder, what the hell was my parents thinking? It took me a hard time, pronouncing it when growing up. My clear understanding is Co-Mos-This." He said, smiling and I smiled back.  
"Do you go to Corona U?"  
"Yeah, I do. I actually know almost everyone here. Would you like an introduction to some people?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. See, my cousin is Rapunzel. She basically dragged everyone around to meet me, it was not...pleasant." I said to him. His eyes widened but eventually went soft, "Are you a magical being or a non-one? I hope she told you-"  
"Oh, a non-magical being. My sister and I are non-magical. I hope we're lucky for that and don't end up getting hurt or something. I should probably get back, I ran out on her and Punzie which isn't normal for me. Nice to meet you, Kozmotis."  
"Just call me Pitch."  
"Why? I like Kozmotis better! It's more, mysterious!" I said towards him, smiling.  
"You're very welcoming, you know! It just shorter for people to say Pitch and because everything about me is dark. You know Pitch Black. Get it? Also, I don't want anyone knowing my full name." He shrugged towards me.  
"Fine, I'll call you Pitch but you'll be hearing Kozmotis a lot when no one is around and I see you. Bye Kozmotis!" I said, walking into a different direction. Something about him wasn't right, once he was out of my sight, Jack was in front of me.  
"Why were you talking to him?"  
"Didn't I say to leave me alone Jackson?"  
"He's not a good person, you shouldn't trust him."  
"You're one to talk!" I screamed and slapped him in his face. "I talk to whoever I want to talk to, what are you? My fucking guardian?" I said storming away, I could hear him sigh behind me. Dragging him feet along himself. I instantly felt bad. What if Jack was right about Pitch? I shook the thoughts out of my head. Why should I listen to Jack? I don't even know him. Going back into my dorm I saw everyone in my room. As in everyone; there was Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO PITCH?" Rapunzel screamed.  
"Oh, the he-devil told you."  
"I'm right behind you."  
"I don't care Jack, just leave me alone. It's my dorm, get out." I said, starting to shoved him out the door.  
"And it's my dorm too, so he stays in." Rapunzel said and he shuts the door behind him.  
"What is this? An intervention?" I turned around and saw Jack blocking the door, "Let me out you fucking pig." I said banging on his chest. Everyone gasped at what I said. Anna came to her sisterly senses and started yelling, "Jack, what did you do to her?!"  
"I-Uhm. I forgot to tell her...I uhm. I have a girlfriend." Soon after, I heard a slap. I already knew it was Anna.  
"She stayed in her room for days because she couldn't contact you and she shut me out again. Only to find this shit out from you. I would expect her to fuss around with you that, if I was I would of Fr-"  
"Anna!" I said cutting her off, she stopped. I gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Can we go back to the subject that Elsa was talking to Pitch after everything he did to us?" Rapunzel said. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I sat down on a chair that was facing them.  
"What did he do?"  
"Well. He has magical abilities, remember I said that the school was half magical beings and non-magical beings? Well, he has the power to put fear into someone's head. Break them down bit and bit, eating away at their soul until he can trick them for the powers. He had tried to do that to me, you know that I still have magical abilities even though my hair is no longer there. Gladly, I had Eugene to smack me out of it. Literally. Magically, I was allowed to heal myself. He used to bully all of us, sucking us up with the fear of him hurting us. We don't trust Pitch, I don't trust him with you." Rapunzel said. I felt guilty "Sorry Punzie. I didn't know. I was mad at everyone." I said looking down at my gloves. She just hugged me, "I was the same too. I didn't know not to trust him until Jack told me. They have a bad past together. Ask him." She told me. I just looked at her, "You ask him." It was obvious I was still mad.  
"Elsa, can you just cut the shit for one quick second?" He screamed.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Elsa, calm down." Anna whispered. Before I knew it, I took my gloves off. Anna and Rapunzel held me down. "Elsa, put back on the gloves." Anna whispered to me, rubbing my back. "Give a little time to me or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to turn this around." I sat back down and avoided his gaze. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind myself.  
"Great going Jack." Rapunzel said.  
"If she stopped acting like a little brat, then things wouldn't be like this." As soon, as I heard that I started freezing everything.  
"Everyone get out!" Anna screamed, I can heard ows and stops from everyone before slamming the door. She opened the door and helped me.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang to me and I just started crying into her arms. Who knew the first day can be so hard? There wasn't even classes yet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm loving writing this. More reviews? Elsa now knows the prophecy. But is that all of it? Hmmmm. What do you guys think of Jack?! **


	7. Give A Little Time

Jacks POV

* * *

Pacing back and forth in my room, I sighed. Classes were about to start and I still haven't seen Elsa since that day I called her a brat. I knew she was avoiding me, she had every right to avoid me but I just want to explain. I would go by her dorm, knocking and telling her to come out and get no response then have Anna screaming at me for trying to talk to her. I have a girlfriend, why am I so stressed out about Elsa? I should be focusing on making Tink happy...I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be with Tink anymore. When did I become so unsure of my feelings? Sighing, I went to the one place that I knew I could relax at; the school's skating rink. As I entered the rink, I heard a singing voice.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with a wind and sky_  
_Let it go, Let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and Here I stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

Twirls and spins were made on the group with the lyrics. Matching onto the way, she sung the song. Perfect, flawless, hitting the ground, in sync. Moving closer, I saw. _Elsa_. Her moves were graceful, like her personality before I crushed it. She is as talented as she said. _The Ice Queen_. That's what she told me that the residents of Arendelle called her. She started another routine and I reached closer to see her, a squeak was made. She stopped automatically, fast.

"Who's there?" She yelled. I winced and was unsure of what to do. "Show yourself, now!" She yelled even louder. I walked out the shadow and waved, she whispered underneath and breath. She made a mad dash for the exit but I ended up getting to her before she can run around. "Please Elsa please. Let me talk to you. Please, Elsa." I said, holding her while she tried to struggle out my grip. Soon, her struggling lead to her pulling on my shirt and crying. I couldn't see her like this, I couldn't be around her like this. Trying to find her legs, I carried her bridal style to the stands and laid her down on my lap. She was still crying when I brushed her hair out of her face, "I'm sorry Els. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want any of this. I just, saw you and I didn't think about anything else. My mind was clouded over the idea of getting to know you and once I did, I felt like nothing else mattered. I'm so sorry." I could feel tears coming out of my eyes, once I finished. I could feel the tempature drop fast. I didn't pay any mind to it, the themrostat was probably jacked up like it does some times. I looked at her apparel, she was wearing a sparkly blue dress with rights on. "Elsa, would you like my sweater?" She sniffed and shook her head.

"The cold never bothered me." She said. As I was bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek, I heard a clap. Elsa and I both stood up and looked in the direction of the clap. Pitch. I sneered at him.

"What do you want from me, Pitch?"  
"From you, nothing. From her, something." He said, looking at Elsa with greedy eyes. I put my arms in front of Elsa.  
"You're not getting anywhere near her." I said, holding my staff in front of me.  
"Poor Jack, don't you remember. Human beings can't be in love with magical creatures. They'll just end up dead and you'll be stripped of your powers for going against one of the magical prophecies. Isn't that right, old friend?" I heard Elsa gasp behind me but I still didn't leave my stance. As Pitch whipped up nightmare horses to send to us, I used ice to block them. Elsa had gasped once more but jumped in front of me.

"What are you doing Elsa?"

"Foolish little girl, what are you doing?" Pitch laughed and sent more nightmares towards us.  
"Hush, just think of me and your arms around around my waist and concentrate on your powers." Trusting her, I nodded and as soon as I did that, a large energy blast went through the ice skating rink. Throwing Pitch off of his concentration while sending Elsa and I flying back. All three of us groaned.

"What was that?" I whispered to her.

"Ice magic. I can mulitaple snow and ice. That's the true reason they called me an Ice Queen. Sometimes, I would whip up snow in the winter to let the village kids have fun. I wasn't normal which is why I panic-"  
"Oh, cute. Ice lowers. This isn't over Jack Frost or Queen Elsa." Pitch said as he disappeared out of the room.

"So, you're like me." I said. She nodded. "So you're like me!" I yelled and picked her up.

"I never knew what I was capable of. I never knew that combining powers would do all of us." She said, motioning to the room. I looked and whinced. "I can fix it though!" Using a wave of her hand, the mess we made was going which just the ice rink frozen.

"How did you know combining powers would work?"  
"I studied my powers for years. Figuring out how to control it, what to do with it. It was said that, "When there is two, power will grow." There's a lot of things in magical legends books that has to do with the idea of there is two. However, I never thought that there was another person with powers like mine." She said, smiling at me.

"You're very powerful. More powerful than me." I said, chuckling to her and she nudged me back. "Uhm, does that mean we're good again?" I whispered and she just looked at me. Her face expressions was turning into different emotions and I sort of wanted to laugh but I didn't. She nodded and said yes.

"You're face expressions are funny." I said and she hit me, screaming my name. My heart started fluttering, I never felt this way before. I needed to find Tink, I needed to end things with Tink. Elsa and I walked out the skating rink to find Anna, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff and Rapunzel staring at us.

"Busted, again!" Anna said, pointing at the both of us. Elsa rolled her eyes and started chasing Anna down the hallway.

"How'd you guys know we were here?"

"We knew Elsa was here, we just didn't know you were here. Found out about her powers, eh?" Rapunzel said.

"Wait, you knew? You all knew?" I said to them with my mouth wide open.

"No shit sherlock. That's my cousin. She just didn't want you to know."  
"Why not?"

"Can't you see Jack? She doesn't want to hurt you even though you were breaking her apart piece by piece. You guys might not see it not but you are destined to be together. I think it's time you read up on magical legends." Rapunzel said. "Now lets go break up with that pixie!" She screamed. Magical legends. Destiny. It all surrounded crazy but I'm a guy with ice powers, who was I to judge? I thought about Rapunzel's point, _maybe I should read up on magical legends_. The problem is...Where would I start?

* * *

**A/N: Everything is not what it seems ;)  
Read and Reviews. I'm spoiling you guys! I'm just having so much fun writing this xx**


	8. Suddenly

Elsa POV

* * *

I kept changing the position of the way I was sleeping like I usually do. I softly started to wake up because I heard a voice whispering next to my bed side. I could feel the drool coming out my mouth, so I wiped my mouth. I looked over at bed side table for my water but what I found was something unpleasant. Jack.

"AH!" I screamed, rolling off my bed and falling directly on top of him. I heard Rapunzel whisper something under her breath while Jack shot up for his sleep. Only making me fall some more. He looked down at me and laughed once I started groaning. Rapunzel helped me up off of him and I pouted.

"Why is he here? Most importantly, why is he sleeping by my bed?"  
"You have nice bed hair Elsa." He said, laughing. I shot him a glare, "Shut up."  
"Well, I came back to the dorm around 8 pm after hanging out with Eugene. He kept screaming your name so I just dragged him in here. Your bed is the closest to the door so I just put him there. I didn't want to leave him screaming Elsa, Elsa come back, Elsa stop I'm sorry in the hallway." I listened to her and moved my eyes back and forth between them. Jack suddenly gasped and got to his feet, "YOU HAVE ICE POWERS." He said pointing to me. I look at Rapunzel with wide eyes, "No I don't. What are you talking about?" I said quickly, shooting Rapunzel a what the fuck look.

"Yesterday, you were crying and I kept apologizing then Pitch came and we-you..." He said, looking at me. Even though I was scared that he knew, I scrunched my nose in confusion and Rapunzel looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not crazy. It's true, it happened. I know it is." I looked at the time, it was 5 am. "Rapunzel, if you came home at 8 and Jack claims he was in this dream and I didn't realize that means we were asleep since 7. Holy shit, we've slept through the whole night." Rapunzel shrugged, "I'm going back to sleep. Go work out your drama in the kitchen."

I sighed at her reaction, she totally planned this. "What are you so afraid of?!" Jack said to me. "Enough Jackson. I think you need some tea." I said, putting water into a kettle for it to boil.

"See, you're not mad at me anymore. It did happen."  
"Jack, get over the dream. It's 5 am in the morning and you kept me to be mad at you still. If I had this so called ice powers, I would've froze you already for making cry for all-" I stopped myself. I said too much already. I walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair smooth, till it could fit into a messy bun. I looked down at what I was wearing, shorts and a t-shirt with drool all over it. Nice Elsa. I felt so exposed wearing this in front of him. I could feel him eyeing me, frozen in thought.

"You were crying because of me." He whispered. Pretending I didn't hear him, I pulled out two mugs and placed a tea-bag in them. A couple of seconds, the kettle started to blow steam and I turned off the stove. Pouring the hot water over the tea bag, I added a little bit of cream along with sugar and gave him a cup. I stood there quietly, drinking the tea avoiding his gaze. 5 am in the morning and my Jack drama starts.

"I think you should go. After you finish the tea. The guys will be worried about you." I softly said to him.  
"They already know I'm here."  
"How?"  
"Everyday in the night, I come here. Hoping you would answer the door to let me talk to you, sometimes I stay really late and fall asleep outside. Sometimes I just go back to the dorm and they'll already be asleep." He said, picking at his skin. I can hear him taking a huge sip of the tea. "Elsa, wait. If you just let me explain, we can work this out together." I turned and looked him in the eye.

"What makes you think WE can work this out, Jack?" I said to him, sternly. He just looked at me and sighed. "Elsa, tell me what you want. I'll do it. Anything. Please." I just looked at him, I didn't know what I wanted him to do. I didn't know if I wanted him to stay or go. "You don't even know, do you?" He whispered and I let out a no. We just sat there, drinking our tea in silence without saying a word. "Can I hear the story about you and Pitch?" I said to him, softly. "It's a very boring and long one." While laughing I said, "I got time." We put out cups into the sink and I motioned him to come sit on the bed next to me.

"So, Pitch and I were best friends when we were younger. We isolated ourselves from everyone in school and bonded over that. We would go into a big library and read all these magical texts about legends, trolls and everything. We had the biggest imagination ever. When reading one of the legends, things changed for us. I wasn't sure what it was but I went from having brown hair and tan skin to what I looked like today. Pitch went from a tan skin to pale/gray skin color but his hair had stayed the same. Ever since then, he bullied me. I never knew why. Then he shut me out and started beating me up. My anger only grew against him. Then he told me, he'll kill everything I love and won't stop till I'm dead and that was it. I ran away from home because of his threats, not wanting to hurt my family but he follows me everywhere and won't stop at anything." He said sighing, "I really wish I could have my best friend back." I looked at him.

"I shut Anna out once upon a time, it was one of the worst things I've ever done but I was only trying to protect her. I was a very cold, unloving person growing up because well, I don't even know. I knew I would end up hurting her with my cruelness so I just, shut her out. I don't even know why I was like that when I younger." I sighed, playing with my fingers. But I did, I didn't want to hurt her with my powers. We talked till our thoughts tired out and we were asleep. Suddenly, I wasn't so mad at Jack anymore. He explained everything and this time, I was open to understand. I still didn't want him to know about my ice powers, its a secret that I dare not to tell. A secret that can end up being the end of both of us. Suddenly, light broke through the window. I tried to turn around but I felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Jack snuggling with me letting out some snores. I giggled and then I heard laughs. I looked infront of me and saw everyone. "Jack, we're busted again."  
"What? Go back to sleep Elsa." He said yawning and burying his face into my neck.

"Look at the two little lovebirds. Can't keep their hands off of each other. Awwww, look at Elsa. Oh Jack, catch me." Anna said while the whole group laughed. Jack woke up immediately and looked at me then back at the group. "We got busted, again?" He said rubbing his eyes. I nodded and he groaned. "Get out! Let me sleep with my lady, assholes." I looked at him and smiled, "Your lady? When did we agree that I was your lady."

"Aw, Jackie wants some alone time with his Elsie-welise."  
"Anna, if you don't shut up." I said, throwing a pillow at her and ready to jump off the bed. "Jack, let me go and kill her." I was struggling to get out of his grip and he just held me tighter. "Kill her later." I just sighed, "I'm obviously not getting anywhere so you can either tease me and suffer the consequences later or leave us alone." The whole group just stood in front of us then looked at each other with evil smiles. Oh, no. This isn't good. Rapunzel, Merida and Anna was pulling me while Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn was pulling Jack. While I was fine, it didn't end up well for Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn. Jack ended up screaming about them waking him up and how he didn't like it, went on an anger rage. Then went back into my bed and curled up into a ball. Everyone just looked at him and I just bursted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at "Elsie"?" He said, smirking up at me.

"Only Anna's allowed to call me that." I said frowning.

"Not anymore." He smiled, "Elsie" and then winked.  
"Get out of my bed!" I screamed, pushing him off. Then I heard a thud and everyone peered over the edge of the bed. Soon, the room became silent and I was left in the room alone with Jack. I looked at him while he put on a devilish smile and my eyes widened. "AH!" I threw a pillow at his face and ran towards the door. Before I knew it, I was being carried back to my bed and pin downed.

"Something about you, I can't put my hands on it, makes me so attracted to you that I just can't get you out of my head, Elsa Arendelle." Jack said to me, softly. I knew I was red as a tomato so I turned my head, not looking up at him. He only laughed, "You know, it's not to hard to tell when either of us is blushing." Rolling over next to me, "Now can we go back to sleep?" He said wrapping his arms around me. Then, I thought about what happened the first day. Tink, lying, the anger and...

"No." I said with anger, getting up off the bed. He jumped up at me, confused.

"What?"  
"No, Jack." I said, walking away.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?"  
"Jack. What makes you think that you can lie to me, hurt me then snuggle up to me in bed?"  
"I thought we worked it out." He said, softly.  
"When I was half-asleep. You keep thinking I have ice powers and that I'll forgive you easily. I think you should go. It's better for both of us. We won't be able to hurt each other."  
"Elsa. Please, please. I'm honestly sorry. I broke up with her. I can't date someone if I'm starting to have feelings for yo-someone..." He said quickly, avoiding the you. It was too late, I had already heard him. I didn't know how to react, I just sat down on a chair by my desk quietly. The room was filled with silence, both of us didn't say a word. Why was I so bipolar with my decisions? Why did I want to shut everyone else? Why did I need too? I can feel tears falling out my eyes but I didn't dare to make a noise. "Elsa." Jack said, whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry but if you want me to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone." His voice was slowly cracking, I knew he will cry soon. "Wait, Jack. Don't go. I-I need you." I said, he looked back at me. "For some odd reason, I feel like I know you, truly and you were right."  
"Right about what?" He said, sitting in front of me. I opened my palm, dancing snowflakes came out. Using a motion, I made it snow in the room. He laughed, "I knew it! Look, look." I opened my eyes, he made a snowball and threw it in the air. The snow I made became frozen.

"So. I guess, it's just the both of us." I said, weakly smiling at me.  
"Is that why you were distancing yourself?"  
I nodded him and poked him, "No wonder Jack Frost is also called Old Man Winter. I never really connected it."  
"Hey! I'm not old!" He said, pushing me. I laughed.

"There's also something I have to tell you..."

* * *

**A/N: I know I update WAY to frequently! It's because I'm a senior in high school so I barely get homework, I'm focusing on college admissions and stuff. So, I just write. Ooooh Jelsa. Well, now that Jack knows...Now what? Jack and Pitch, best friends? Hm, what's Elsa gonna tell Anna? ALL THESE IDEAS AND NO WRITING. okay okay.**

**Review, if you would like. I like all the comments, you guys keep me writing and going. I'm not sure how long I will keep this going, I know I'm going to make another story soon based on modern Elsa and Past life Elsa (:**


	9. Prophecy

Fumbling with my fingers, I looked at Jack. He was all ears, all curious. I just didn't know how he was going to act to the truth. The truth on why I shut Anna out.

"I lied to you, about my past in Arendelle."  
"Oh." He said frowning. I knew he was upset.

"You see. Anna and I loved my powers when we were younger. She was fascinated by it and I was happy to see her happy. One day, it all went wrong. We were playing and I was creating snow pillars for her to jump on. She was going to fast and I slipped, I knocked her out with my powers. I held her, she turned ice cold and she got that white streak in her hair." I could feel the tears getting ready to flow out, "Arendelle is filled with magic, we went to see trolls and they took away the pain from her. They said, I was still able to play with her but...I didn't. I shut her out. She used to sing this song, "Do you want to build a snowman?" then one day, I finally opened the door for her and well, we became this inseparable sisters. She influenced me for everything. Even her stupid girly, drama shows." I said, smiling. Jack looked and turned away from me, "I killed my sister." He whispered. I gasped and looked at him, "How?"  
"Well, I was a really good jokester growing up. I used to mess around with my sister and play tricks on her. One day, we went ice skating and the ice cracked. She fell down, I went in after her screaming but my parents pulled me out. I, I broke down. I, I went in a dark stage and my parents kept trying to get to me but I shut them out. Then, when Pitch started threatening to kill them so I ran away. Here, to Corona. I'm scared he's still holding onto that threat. He gets his powers from the fear lived in within people. When people stop believing in magic and fear it, he gets stronger. Bit by bit, he snaps out the belief in children." Jack said, looking at his hands. "I was blessed with the good magic and, I lost my best friend. So I started to fear it..."  
"There were two...confined by fear and isolation..." I whispered, looking at my hands, "Jack, when's your birthday and what time?"

"December 20th, in the night...Why?"  
"The prophecy." I said.

"What?" He said looking back at me.

"WE'RE THE PROPHECY," I screamed while Jack jumped back, eyes filled with fear.

"Born from the same shine of moon light.

There were two.

Aligned by destiny to be together but separated by town

Confined by fear and isolation"

"So that was that voice..." Jack whispered. I gave him a strange expression. "We need to look deeper in the prophecy." He said, pulling my arm. He dragged me down the hallway, not even giving me time to walk.

**"This is not good for both of us Elsa." **

* * *

**_A/N: I think you guys are a little spoiled. Two chapters in a day...I think. Hm, why do you think this isn't good? I had the idea in my head and I knew I had to type it up before I lost it. Short chapter, for a reason ;)_**


	10. The Words of the Prophecy

**LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE. I couldn't wait to post this up. This NEEDED to be posted up. 3 chapters in one day? You guys are HELLA spoiled! Maybe I should wait a week for the next chapter ;) - Enjoy Lovelies - Reviews Please ;)  
I'm just testing your patience mwahhahahaha**

**I only do these things out of love.**

* * *

Born from the same shine of moon light.

There were two.

One Born

One Cursed

Aligned by destiny to be together but separated by town

Confined by fear and isolation

Capabilities to destroy all

Beauty and danger will be near

Split the ice apart

Before a frozen heart will form

Beware

A beautiful bump will form and cry

However

_Magic always comes with a price_

Love**_ might not_** heal all

There **_will_** be two

Bad or good

**_Fear will be their enemy._**


	11. Frosten

JACK POV

As me and Elsa finished reading the prophecy, we gasped. I dropped the book and looked at Elsa; tears, hatred, fear filled my eyes and she can see it. She took one step towards me, her heads approaching my face and I backed up.

"Elsa, I think you should go."  
"Jack, I know we can figure this out. We can break-"

"How? How are we going to break a prophecy? How do we know if there was even other ice, snow, winter controllers out there before us? I don't want to lose you too, Elsa. I'm only trying to protect you."

_"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid._

_Please don't shut me out, Jack._

_Please don't slam the door._

_There's no need to keep your distance anymore_

_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever,_

_We change this curse hand and hand_

_You don't have to live in fear,_

_Because the first time in forever, I'll be right here..._

_Jack, I know we can work this out together,_

_We can face this thing together_

_We can change this stormy weather.."_

Her voice, so angelic. So soothing.

"No Elsa, we can't." I said, cutting her off. I turned around, refusing to look at her and aimlessly started walking around the library. Why? Why does these things happen to me? Once her voice stopped, there was wind rising in the air. The room temperature started to drop and I turned around and saw her standing, crying.

"Can't you see Jack?" She whispered, slowly snow swirled around her body. "Don't you see?" She screamed, the wind hollowing. Pacing was picking up, her voice soon drowned out. "I can't be alone in this anymore." She whispered, "I finally found someone like me." Raising her voice, I stepped back knowing this was not good but I couldn't leave her to suffer, "AND HE SHUTS ME OUT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PROPHECY." After screaming, a huge ring of ice shards went off, one hitting directly into my chest. I dropped down to the ground, grasping my chest, my breath slowly fading. She gasped and ran over to me, as I laid on the ground.

"Jack. No, no, no. Jack, I'm sorry. Jack, please. No." That was the last thing, I heard before everything went black. The last thing I felt, frost.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Crucial Question: I have the next two chapters written. Chapter 13 is separated in both in Elsa and Jack's POV. Which one should I post up?! I think Jack's would be good but I don't know. I feel like I'm focusing too much on Elsa's feelings and not Jack's. Should I do Jack? His has information that is useful..**

**SUPER SPOILED**

**BUT PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION PLZ PLZ PLZ **

**i love you guys 3**


	12. Icy Meeting

"Jack, wake up! Please Jack, don't leave me." Whispering in his ear, brushing his white hair from the frame of this face. Soon, I felt it. The cold was bothering me, his body temperature started getting colder than usual. Everything started going in slow motion and I couldn't keep my composure. Jack was taken to Corona U medical center while I ran back to my dorm to get Anna to drive me.

"Anna! Anna!" I started banging on the door, crying my eyes out while the whole floor looked at me.

"Elsa? Elsa! What happened."  
"Jack, I hurt Jack. With my ice. Anna, I knew I was going to hurt someone." Crying into her chest.

"Come on Elsie, let's bring you into your room. I'll have the guys check up on Jack, right now you need to rest. Go to sleep."

"But-But, Jack."  
"Jack will be fine Elsie. Go to sleep, please. I'll be back." I didn't understand why she was sending me to sleep but the nervousness in her voice made me scared. I just nodded and she walked out the door, soon I started crying more. What would happen to Jack? Relieving my pain, I started to sing in the dark room.

_The snow glows white on the tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it_

_Heaven knows I've tried._

I sniffled while putting my hands in front of me. Snowflake patterns danced around on it but I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want any of this.

_"Don't let them in, Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know._

_Let it go, Let it go._

_Can't hold in back anymore,_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Here I stand, Here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_Standing, Frozen, in the life I've chosen_

_You won't find me, the past is so behind me_

_Buried in the snow..._

_Let it go."_

I stood up, getting ready to pack up my things while I heard a clap come from the dark side corner of the room. I jumped back and turned on the light switch only to see a tall, slender, plan male standing in front of me.

"Going away so soon? You won't even see the ending of the show." He said smiling. I sighed and looked at him with boredom, "What do you want Pitch?" I said, folding my arms over each other.

"I just want to congratulate you on doing my job. The job of killing Jack Frost." My face went into a dark expression then not wanting to show my fear, I changed it, "You know, a couple years ago you would've been crying about Jack being dead." He looked at me in disbelief, probably shocked that I knew about their friendship.

"Elsa, Elsa Arendelle. How does it feel?," He said ignoring my comment, "How does it feel to know that you'll wake up tomorrow to find out you killed the only person who would understand? Your dear Jack Frost. You're such a powerful...monster." Emphasizing on the world monster, which only let me anger and fear rise. As soon as he said that, I flung an ice shard at him which he quickly dodged.

"You are a monster and your fear is so exhilarating.." Pitch said, whispering in my ear. Swiftly, I created to ice statues on both sides on him. Then, in front of him I created a ice wall. Flinging the door open with the wind, I pushed him out the door only to make me slap upon Anna's dorm.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed at him, slamming my door shut.

"You will rue this day Queen Elsa!"

"Fuck you too Pitch!" I screamed through the door. Soon after my argument with Pitch, I feel asleep.

"_Elsa." A deep whisper shouted out towards me in the darkness. "Who's there?" I replied, demandingly. "It's me, Jack."_

_"Jack? How?"_

_"When you shot me with your powers," I winced once he said that, "My powers connected with yours. It might have froze my heart but at least it connected your powers with mine. I can communicate with you, through our powers." I looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_His eyes saddened, "I don't know. I don't think so. You're so powerful, Elsa. You have such great powers. They're stronger than I ever thought they can be, they're stronger than mine. You must of been the one born with the powers and I must of been with the one cursed. You had time to build them up and I had only had them a couple of years. I'm sorry for getting you angry, I'm sorry-"_  
_"Jack, please stop. I shot you with an ice shard. I froze your heart. I should've listened to you. I'm not the one who was born with it, I was cursed."_

_"Oh, Elsie. There's more to my ice story than I told you but the truth will only kill us. It's okay, Elsie. Come back to the hospital. Come back, please. I need you, Anna needs you. She's crying for you, she wants you with her."_  
_"But I can't, I can't hurt her too."_

_"Don't you see Elsa? Magic might come with a price but love conquers all."_

_"But the prophecy, it said love might..."_

_"That's the point, princess. Might, it doesn't mean no."_

_"Jack, I need you."_  
_"Time is running out, come back. Come back to Anna."_

_"No, Jack! Don't tell me, you're dying! Jack, please! Jack, Pitch is out to get me now. If I could bring you back-I.."_  
_"I love you Elsa, don't forget that. You're a big girl with great powers and a loving heart, you'll be fine. With or without me. You'll always be my Ice Princess. It'll always be you, it's always been you. Since we locked our eyes on each other, I knew you were different. I love you Elsie." He winked at me before fading._

_"And you could've became my ice prince." I said, falling to the ground._

I jumped out of my bed. "Jack!" I screamed. I looked outside, morning was already starting to rise. How long have I been asleep floor?! "Anna!" I screamed, running towards the hospital. Hitting the medical center, everyone turned and looked at the door. Merida, Flynn, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Hiccup, a couple of other students with faces filled with sadness. Rapunzel lifted her hand, ready to speak but I didn't stop to listen to her. I needed to get to Jack.

"No, no, no, no." I said, rushing towards his room. There, on the monitor was a dead heart beat. There, in the bed was Jack. Paler than ever, lips shut blue. Body relaxed. There was my Jack, dead because of me. Anna tried to pull me out the room but she couldn't. I struggled out of her grip and started crying onto Jack's body.

"What happened to ice couldn't hurt ice Jack? I'm so sorry. I-I-I love you too Jack..." I cupped his face into my hands, with tears falling out my eyes and onto his face, "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates designed, save what has been, bring back what once was mine..What once was mine_." The floor began to freeze. The door, shut frozen. Everyone was struggling to get in but in this grief state, they couldn't. Snow hung, suspended in the air and I just stood there, in front of him. My ice partner, my ice prince, the only one that shared the same power qualities than me. The prophecy, wasn't even fulfilled. There wasn't any beauty, there was just danger. There was just me and a dead Jack. Elsa Arendelle and a dead Jack Frost. Jack's fear of losing me had been my enemy, the tables turned and his fear ended up with me losing him. Pitch was right. I am a monster. I killed the only boy who understood and now, I'll be alone with these ice powers forever. I was sitting down, my body on the floor, head against the door, staring at his body. Fear is our enemy.

But then, the ice began to thaw.

* * *

**FROZEN WON BEST ANIMATED FLIM FROM THE OSCARDS**

**AND IN HONOR I WOULD BE POSTING UP THE FEW CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS AND IM SORRY FOR HURTING YOU WITH THESE CLIFF HANGERS**

**IM FLIPPING OUT**


	13. Resurrection (ELSA POV)

_This can't be me_, I thought. I looked up at Jack, still not moving. I looked at the door, everyone just standing there, looking through the window with their jaws dropped. Anna, looking at my confused and I just shrugged my shoulders. Slowly, I got up and made my way towards Jack. She mouthed to me, 'Jack' and I shook my head. Looking back, there was still no movement from the bed. She waved her hands, motioning for me to go next to him.

I stood up, watching the snow fading with every step I took. I was nervous, you could tell. Although the ice was thawing, with every step I took, icy snowflakes would form. I peered over the bedside and there he was, still lying there. Lifeless, pale like an icy blue snowflake. _It couldn't be Jack either_. I slumped down and looked at the group behind me, weakly I whispered out a no. Turning back around, I started to play with his frosty white hair, smiling.

"I never even got to kiss you. I wish you were sleeping instead of dead, so I can hear your snores and cuddle up next to you. Well maybe not, we might get busted again. Remember Anna making fun of us and you didn't want to let me go. Or the day I turned you down and you got all pouty or the day you took me on a boat to see the lanterns. You had such beautiful eyes. So blue, filled with wonder and excitement. Like a little baby laughing when their being tickled..." I started to frown, "I love you so much, I hope that you can forgive me." I looked at him, removing my hands from his hair. "I should probably go now and let them get your body ready-

"Elsa, wait." I saw him grabbing onto my hand. I jumped back, screaming and everyone was screaming too. The heart monitor began to beat again and Jack, sat up in the bed. I was on the floor, looking at him with wide eyes, scared shitless. "It's okay. It's still me."

"Y-Y-You're dead. What?" I turned to the window, with wide eyes and the doctors nodded, smiling in approval. "But, I froze your heart."

"Ice can't hurt ice. Your power just took over mine. When I broke through, that's when the ice began to thaw but now, in here," He motioned towards his heart, "Your ice is with me. Oh by the way, I heard the love you part. Oh, and the could've been my ice prince. Also, the I never got to kiss you." He winked at me and smiled. I can feel my face blushing and I covered it. "Come here, princess." I got up and walked towards him, giving him a big embrace. "Let's not kiss now, we might get busted." He said whispering to me and I laughed.

"I love you, Jack Frost."  
"I love you too, Princess." He said, kissing the top of my forward. "But remind me to never, ever let you get really angry at me again. Next time, the ice shard might cut my foot off and I need my foot." I laughed at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**Waiting For Idina Menzel to perform 3**_


	14. Resurrection (JACK POV)

_Jack, I'm scared._  
_It's alright, Emily. It's alright._

_Memories were playing, fresh in my head. I can feel every single one of them, touching out so I can change the past. I couldn't change it, just memories. I looked around as the memory of my little sister dying, faded. Everything was black, I couldn't see but then I heard a familiar voice._

_"You told her?!" The voice boomed, the same voice that cursed me. I already knew he was referring to Elsa._

_"I didn't tell her everything! I just told her that Pitch and I were reading a book and that's how we divided. I also told her about Emily!"_  
_"Jack, you said too much to her! Pitch knows and now-"_

_"Pitch knows?" I said, whispering._

_"YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING YOU FOOLISH BOY. Pitch will get people to come after her to destroy her. You must protect her since you screwed things up in the first place. If something goes wrong, time lines would be rearranged and you too will no longer know each other anymore."_  
_"How does Pitch know?" I screamed._

_"She told him!"_

_"What?!"_

_"You must fixed what you messed up Jack. You must protect her. If you don't, the prophecy will not be fulfilled and will continue to repeat itself. Next time, there will be no powers involved."_  
_"How do I protect her?"_  
_"That's for you to figure out." The voice said fading._

_"You're going to tell me to protect her but won't tell me how?!"_

_"DO NOT QUESTION MY CHOICES. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCREWED THINGS UP. YOU PUT FEAR INTO HER HEART. YOU PUT WORRY AND THE FEAR WILL CONSUME HER IF YOU DO NOT DO ANYTHING. I AM DONE HERE JACK FROST. I HAVE WARNED YOU. CHANGE THE FATE DESIGNED." The voice boomed, fading out with each word._

_How would I protect her if I can't even wake up? I can only talk to her when she's asleep. There isn't away that I can protect her physically. What have I done? I separated myself from the only girl who understood and this time, by death. Fear will consume here and I won't be able to fight for her._

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates designed, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine." _Sobs came out between each other until there was hysterical crying. Elsa. I tried to reach other but I couldn't, I was frozen. Frozen solid by Elsa because I wanted to shut her out. _"I love you too, Jack."_ There she was, crying and I couldn't hold her. Wait, did she just tell me she loves me back? I mentally smiled to myself but frowned, I can never hold her. I can never tell her how much I love the way her blue eyes were like the calming ocean, sparkling in the sunlight or how the way she smells makes me want to hold her longer. I can never, I can never be with her again._

"I never even got to kiss you. I wish you were sleeping instead of dead, so I can hear your snores and cuddle up next to you. Well maybe not, we might get busted again. Remember Anna making fun of us and you didn't want to let me go." _Elsa, I tried to reach other for her. Elsa, please. I love you too. With every loving word she said and with every effort I tried to reach other for her, the ice in me began to crackle as if it was melting._

"Or the day I turned you down and you got all pouty or when you took me on a boat to see the lanterns. You had such beautiful eyes. So blue, filled with wonder and excitement. Like a little baby laughing when their being tickled...I love you so much, I hope that you can forgive me."

_I smiled at every word she said. I can feel her looking down at her feet, my eyes flew open._ I gasped a breath of air. As she turned around, I grabbed her hand. "Elsa, wait." She jumped and started screaming, startling the whole hospital. The group ran up to the window and stared, with their mouths gaping open. Elsa turned back and looked at Anna, confused. "Elsa, it's me. Don't, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Yo-You-You're dead... How are you talking? I froze your heart." She said, stuttering her eyes wide.

"Ice can't hurt ice." I said, smiling at her. I motioned for her to come next to me and she carefully walked towards me, I know she was unsure of coming near me. "Remember, when you were sleeping and I was able to talk to you?" She gasped and nodded. "Well, when you hit my heart. Our powers combined but since you're stronger than me. It froze my heart but as you started talking to me, it calmed you. Letting your grip on the fear of your powers, let go and it unfroze my heart. Your love is what saved me, princess." She blushed and pulled me into a big embrace. "Oh, by the way I know you want to kiss me now." I whispered, teasingly in her ear and she stiffened up, only making me laugh.

"Uh, how much of that did you hear?"  
"Enough to know that we should spend alone time together." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her and she just laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said and I gave her a serious face. "Doesn't mean you weren't thinking about it." I retorted back and she gave me the middle finger, making me laugh harder. "Let me not get you angry at me again, you might shove an ice shard into my foot and look, I need my food, Elsie."

"I love you Jack Frost." She said, kissing my cheek.

I pouted, "I love you too Elsie but I can't get a real kiss?" She laughed.

"Do you want to get busted again?"

"Busted, psh. You can't get busted if you're mine." I said, holding her into a kiss. We melted in each other arms, soon we hear banging on the window. I looked up towards the window and just smiled at them, Elsa Arendelle was mine and no one was going to take her.

* * *

**Frozen won Best Animated Flim and Best Original Song. It was also WDAS (Walt Disney Animation Studios) first Oscar! Congratulations to them! I'm so proud to be apart of the Frozen fandom. Alright, I'm going to reply to some of the reviews right here so if you wrote one then here:**

**Guest: "You forgot to post Eugene's age": Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Eugene is 20.  
ntlpurpolia: Everyone needs a bit of drama in their life, eh? Not to make anything worse but trust me, shit going to go down.  
rainbowloomtutorials421: Thank you! I didn't know I really had much of a writing style. I usually just rambled thank you!**

**All you guys either requested both or Jack's, so I decided to throw them both in their. Jack is mainly important, starting now. I realized that I was lacking character development on Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel so I will fix that soon.**

_**You guys are WAY too spoiled, you have me posting like a chapter every day or 2-3 in one day. You're lucky I love writing! Goodnight, goodmorning xx**_

_**I'll try to update later (I most likely will)**_


	15. Rocks

_"Jack, Jack!"_  
_"You're a monster, Elsa."_  
_"Jack, no, Jack you know it was an accident."_  
_"You're a still a monster. You froze me."_  
_"Jack..."_  
_"Look around you Elsa, you froze everyone. You're a MONSTER, Elsa Arendelle!"_

"JACK! STOP SAYING THAT!" I can feel myself screaming, I shot up in my bed when I felt that someone was shaking me to wake up.

"Elsa, what happened?" I saw Jack next to me, his blue eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Y-Y-You called me a monster. Everyone was frozen and and-" I started crying and he just held me.

"Just a nightmare, love. You're not a monster." He whispered into my ear, kissing me on the forehead. "Lets get you some hot chocolate, chocolate always makes you feel better." I gave him a weak smile and watched him go into the kitchen. It was a regular thing for Jack and I now. Either I was in his dorm or he was in mine, mainly because he said he had to protect me. In a way that was sweet but in other way, it made me wonder. Protect me from what? I sat up and looked at everyone sleeping, Rapunzel and Anna were snoring; I giggled to myself. We had requested a room change from Ariel because she was terrified of my powers and I begged to have Anna in the room with me. I wanted to be surrounded by family and the people I love. Jack came back, holding the hot chocolate in one hand and scratching his hair in the other. I took the cup and he slid into bed, wrapping his legs around me.

"Were you awake this whole time?" I asked him and he stood silent for a couple a seconds, "Maybe..."

"So you're saying, you're watching me sleep?" I turned around looking at him and he blushed.

"Shut the hell up Elsa. You too Jack. I'm trying to sleep." Anna grumbled and I chuckled.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Jack asked.

"You just gave me chocolate and you want me to go back to sleep?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed. "Okay then, lets watch a movie." He said, opening up his laptop. I laid back into his arms as we started watching all three movies of the Hangover. As dawn broke, he was already asleep so I closed the laptop and laid on his chest. How did I get so lucky to have an ice prince with me? I softly drifted to sleep, breathing in his scent of peppermint.

_"Elsa, what are you so afraid of?"_  
_"I said enough Anna!" I turned around screaming at her, an ice shard went directly to her head._  
_"Elsa, what have you done?" My father screamed running towards Anna._  
_"It, It, It was an accident. It wasn't supposed-"_  
_"You're a monster, you hurt your own sister." He said, picking Anna up. "Bring her to the dungeon, cuff her hands up." He said to one of the servants. _  
_"Papa, Mama, no!"_  
_"You are no longer my daughter, Elsa. I don't know who you are, this is not the Elsa I raised. If I knew you would turn into such a monster with Anna, I would've kicked you out a long time ago."_

"PAPA!" I screamed out again, elbowing Jack in the face.

"Elsa, where are all these nightmares coming from? You don't- Pitch." He said, snarling.

"What?"

"Come, go take a shower and get dress. It's warm out, stop wearing all those sweaters. You know you can't get cold." He said, sternly. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay Papa." I walked to the bathroom quietly. I can hear Jack pacing around the room, groaning at times and repeating, 'fuck, fuck, fuck' all over again. I couldn't help but worry about him, about me. I didn't know what was going on. I barely got sleep nowadays and neither did Jack, sometimes his eyes would be bloodshot red because of it.

"Elsa, hurry up. We need to come somewhere, now." He said, banging on the door. I got frighten. Something was seriously wrong. Quickly slipping on a dress, I saw Jack and he smiled. "You look beautiful in dresses, did you know that?" He said softly, only making me blush. He grabbed his car keys with his phone as I picked up my dorm key and my phone. We rushed to his car and he started the eigine.

"Jack, what's going on?"  
"I put you in danger, Elsa. I can't lose you. The prophecy, if not fulfilled it would repeat itself. Therefore, if there was people like us they did not fulfilled it so they didn't break it. We got one part down but if the nightmares get to you, then...we'll lose everything." He said to me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nightmares?"  
"Pitch." He said, one name and I already knew. I didn't question anything further, I only fiddled with my hands when he put his on mine.

"It's okay, Elsie. I won't let that happen to us." I smiled, weakly. He parked the car and motioned for me to come on. We were walking into a forest, I'm not sure why but I trusted Jack.

"Hello?" He screamed out to nothing. Alright, now I'm starting to think he's crazy then the ground started shaking. Scared, I held onto Jack while he put his arm in front of me.

Rocks, they were moving at their own will.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure we know what the rocks are. I'm taking bits and pieces of the dialouge from Frozen and putting it into the story. However, I THINK I'm going to make what happened in Frozen in the nightmares.**

**Sorry if the chapters get shorter, I'll do everything in my best interest to make them longer.**

**I got braces earlier and they hurt, I can't even talk correctly. So, I'm getting very irritated with them but I promise it will turn out well :)! Majority of the story is done, you guys are going to be SO angry ;)**


	16. Past Revealed

"Jack Frost, you're back!" I smiled, "Yes, I'm here! Where's grandpappie?"  
"Oh they're trolls..." Elsa said and all the trolls started smiling, "He's brought a girl!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T START SINGING." I screamed but they already started and I just slapped my hand on my face. Oh here we go.

_he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

_We're not sayin' you can change him,_

_'Cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way._

"Guys, I love her but not right now, we need Grandpappie. She's having nightmares and..." As soon as I finished, Grandpappie rolled out.

"Jack Frost, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He said, making motion for us to come here. "Jack, you must figure out a way to stop her nightmares, if she can't then everything will repeat again."

"Wait, why'd you just call me a Queen?" Elsa said, confused. Grandpappie looked at her and smiled, "You do not know about the prophecy?"

"Yes we do, but I'm no queen. Just given a nickname."

"Ah, you do not know the truth. Come, look you two." Grandpappie projected imagines into the sky and started talking, "Years ago, Arendelle was a monarchy ruled by a beloved queen and king. They had two daughters, one gifted with ice powers and they named her Elsa," He said, looking at me then he started with Jack, "Sent by a powerful force from the light, Jack Frost was her guidance into controlling her ice powers but yet, she refused his help. Her refusal lead to her sending her kingdom into an eternal winter and freezing her sisters heart. Although, the love of sisters broke the frozen heart, it did not fulfill the prophecy. Another powerful force from the dark, sent a sinister creature who was determined to make sure the prophecy isn't fulfilled and to make sure any male and female carrying the ice powers to never meet. Jack Frost and Queen Elsa died protecting each other, each time. Every 100 years, the prophecy would repeat; generating new forms of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa to make sure that the prophecy will be broken. In some chances, they will give them a life to start over without any magical capabilities but they are destined to be together by the stars and they will feel a strong attraction to each other. The sinister creature had felt the blast of Elsa hitting your heart, Jack and he is out to kill both of you. You must be quick, fear will be your enemy." Sighing, I looked at Elsa face.

"My dreams..." She whispered and Grandpappie looked at her.

"Elsa, what are your dreams saying?" He said, sternly.

"It-It started with Jack calling me a monster. Anna, Anna was frozen. Then, th-the-the next one was I had hit Anna on the head-"

"Your sister name is Anna? That means you and your family are the reincarnation of the fallen monarchy of Arendelle. The first to be exact, even after all these years, we finally have one. As for you Jack, you still have the protective instinct over her. Ready to keep her safe at all means but I am not so sure if you are the same Jack Frost from her era. Here Elsa, let me tell you the history of the fallen kingdom."

- Interest Frozen Plot

Elsa stood there, frozen and shocked.

"Can I do this to people again?"  
"The way I'm looking at you now, no you cannot. Jack has taught you that your powers are connected to your emotions and so has Anna. You've learned to control them. Your sister is in safe hands. Ice can't really hurt ice. The problem is, when your powers start fading then you and Jack can hurt each other."

"How will I know it's fading?"  
"It only fades the weaker the mind gets from fear, which is why the nightmares must stop. You are very powerful Elsa. Powerful than any other snowmaster out there, you have the albities to control any form of ice and snow. Bad or good. But the weaker you get, there will no longer be any power and you would be defenseless. You and Jack are meant to be together, aligned by the stars and destined to protect each other."  
"Who would we know who this sinister creature is?" I spoke up, asking Grandpappie.

"You already know Jack, it's Pitch."  
"Wait, what?"

"Both of you sure have me talking a lot today, don't you?" Grandpappie chuckled, "Only because I helped Queen Elsa before I will do this for you. You see Jack, like I said, you were sent from the light to guard Elsa but just like there is good, there needs to be bad. You were destined to be good and he was destined to be bad. Pitch knows this, you don't. Pitch and you, even in the old days had, had it out for each other. You guys would've made a powerful team but you cared about others so much, you denied him. Original Jack Frost was apart of the "Guardian" group which included the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and Sandman, he controlled the dreams. All 5 was so powerful that he was able to send the creature back into it's hiding spot. However, he found Queen Elsa. A fearful girl, who was scared of herself and he fell in love. The creature, sent Pitch back out and feed himself on the fear that Elsa gave off to destroy Jack because Elsa was his weak spot. Now, once a guardian is destroyed; they never come back. There was this massive battle in the castle Queen Elsa built and just as the nightmares killed Jack, it killed Elsa too. She jumped in front of it, hoping to save him but it killed them both. Queen Elsa was only 22, it was a year after she became queen. She left the throne to Anna and Kristoff, although she saved a guardian, she wanted to be with her true love, Jack Frost, dead. You, Jack Frost are Elsa Arendelle's guardian."

Elsa and I looked at each, holding hands.

"Fear will be your enemy if you let it be, Elsa. Do not fear Pitch. He can be easily defeated. Love conquers all, you and Jack unfroze his heart. Just remember that. You two must go now and try to fulfill the prophecy. If you guys don't, when you are given another chance at life you will have to defend each other without powers. I'll see you soon Jack. You always got to come check up on your family, ya'know. Bring Elsa too, she's already a keeper." Grandpappie finished, Elsa and I walked back to the car in silence.

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm, "Oh Jack, Oh Jack. I need you my guardian, my one true love. You're so beautiful." She said, putting her other hand on her forehead as if she was going tofairnt. I laughed at her overdramatic behavior and I made my move back, "Of course, your highness. Jack Frost, guardian of Queen Elsa is at your service." I said making a bow. She pulled me in and we embraced in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, I smiled and looked in her eyes, "I'll always protect you my queen. You're mine." She blushed and began pulling away, "Come on. Lets go tell Anna." I stopped, "We can't."

"Well, why not?"  
"The prophecy is only for us to know. No one else which is why I went to Grandpappie."  
Elsa sighed and nodded her head, "Can we at least go to Coldstone and get some ice cream? I'm in the mood for some cotton candy ice cream." She said, pouting.

"Fine, fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air and she smiled. Getting in the car, we drove to Corona's mall and got Elsa her ice cream. She quietly picked at it while I held the bigger tube for her to bring home, knowing she was going to beg for more. I could feel her face glooming with each step she took, we sat in the car and she still looked at her feet.

"Elsie?"

"Wh-Wh-What if we are...What if we do lose our powers and ...everything we have...We...We really do forget about each other.." She said sadly, I poked her cheek so she can look at me.

"We're destined to be together with the stares, I'm pretty sure I know a way to pick you up," I said, winking at her and she just laughed. "Come on, lets go back. I want to see Anna's reaction when she found out you didn't get chocolate ice cream."

"Oh, no." Elsa whispered and I laughed. However, I couldn't get over the feeling that something was watching us.


	17. Prepare

Elsa and I arrived back at her dorm, she layed out exhaustingly on her bed as I watched laughing. She sat up and looked at me, ice cream was smeared all over her face without her even knowing. I laughed while she looked at me, confused.

"Ah, you got some cotton candy, here and" I started kissing where her ice cream was, on her lips, cheeks, "Ah, this really taste good. Good thing you brought it home." She laughed, pulling me in closer. "Jack Frost, you are something else." She said while kissing me, and I smiled. Within every second, the kiss got deeper and the moans got louder. Before we knew it, we were both laying next to each other, naked and out of .

"Anna and Rapunzel is going to come soon." Elsa said, catching her breath.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about them for a while..." I said chuckling and she just laughed. She stood up, wrapping both of us in the blanket and started walking to the shower. I followed behind her like a penguin, eventually falling over in the tub.

"Fuck." I said, rubbing my head. Elsa, helped me up and then we turned on the shower.

"Jack, you still have extra sweatpants in here-"  
"ELSA?" Shit, it was Anna. "ELSA!"  
"Yes, Anna." Elsa said, screaming out from the shower. She shoved a finger on my lip while I tried my best to stay shut.

"Where'd you go?"  
"I was out with Jack."  
"Uhm... I think he went to the library to study some magical text or whatever, I told him I'll meet him there."

"Alright, I'm going to class."  
"Alright!" We heard the door slammed and took a breath of relief. She looked at me and smiled, "When you shut your sister out for a while, she gets curious." I chuckled using her soap to wash both of us off. We stood for awhile kissing each other before Elsa spoke up, "As tempting you are, we have to get dressed before someone else walks in." I pouted as I walked out with her. As Elsa wrapped her newly wet hair into a sloppy bun while pulling over a lose crop top and baggy sweatpants. It showed off her thin figure correctly. Since I basically moved into her room, I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on, after my boxers of course and sat down on her bed.

"You think we should change the seats because everyone loves your bed..." I asked her, she looked at me through the mirror and nodded.

"The linen closet is over by the door. Take out the blue sheet that looks silky, its so comfortable." I walked over to the linen closet, only to get slammed with a door.

"Ow."

"Oh sorry Jack! Wait, why are you shirtless?" Rapunzel asked, not looking over to Elsa to see that she was blushing. Coming up with a bullshit excuse on the spot, I said that Elsa spilled ice cream all over my shirt while we were sitting on the bed.

"Wow." Rapunzel said and looked at the bed then at Elsa. "Okay then. Did you guys see Anna?"

"Yah, she said she was going to class. I told her alright, I don't know if that's even true but then again, I'm not in the same major as her. If not, she's probably at like Kristoff's room or something." Elsa said, pulling her hair out to comb it. I quietly grabbed the blue sheets and placed them on the nightstand. Rapunzel sighed and walked out the room, making me turn around at Elsa.

"You'll be a dead giveaway with those rosy cheeks of yours." I said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up Frost." I smiled at her comment back and started fixing the bed, then layed on it. "Oh, this is nice." I said, rubbing myself around in the bed with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, Elsa stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised, I laughed and pull on top of me.

"Elsa Arendelle, you are beautiful and cute." I said pinching her cheeks. Her cheeks were so chubby, it was cute.

"Can we go freeze over the lake and ice skate?" I shrugged and agreed, "But I have to change my-" Then Elsa pointed her finger at me. I was dressed in clothes. Different clothes. A regular blue tee and jeans. I just looked at her, then she winked.

"My power makes clothes and yours don't." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. She slipped on a pair of leggings and her Arendelle crest hoodie. She pulled her hair out the bun and we walked out of the dorm.

We got to the lake and we iced it over, we skated hand in hand but out the corner of my eyes, I saw shadows heading straight for us.

"ELSA!" I screamed as she snapped her head towards me and cuddle up into my arms. "The prophecy shall not be fulfilled." A whispered said and we just stared at each other.

* * *

**Sorry guys that I'm rushing the story. I already started on the sequel and I need to get this story done.**

**One of my guest comments: That is for my sequel, I decided to focus on Jack & Elsa's prophecy on this one to build on the sequel.**


	18. Parting & Rebirth

ELSA POV

"Elsa!" Jack screamed towards me, I quickly looked at him to see what he was fussing about but my eyes widen when I looked in his direction. All around us, they were coming from and I just tightly held onto Jack. No, this can't happen, now. No. No. I said, holding back the tears. I know he could feel me trembling as he kissed my forehead.

"Queen Elsa, Jack Frost. The prophecy shall not be fulfilled." A sinister laugh called out towards us.

"Stop playing your games, Pitch. We're getting real bored." Jack screamed out.

"Pitch? Oh, Pitch was just a warm up. I'm much more worse than Pitch. He is a lovely one, don't you think?" The voice started to make out as a female.

"I demand you show yourself, witch!"  
"Witch?! You should be talking, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Ice Witch."  
"Ahem, you mean Queen." I said smiling, holding my head up. Jack looked at me, surprised at my comeback. The creature stopped talking for a little bit, keeping the situation tense but silent. It was almost as she was thinking of something to retort back to me with, then she went for Jack.

"Ah, Jack Frost. The Winter Guardian of Fun. Still don't know how they managed to rebirth you. After all, Elsa did kill you."  
"Okay, I don't understand what's the point of you telling all this stuff when we already know what really happened." Jack said, bored of this persons game and honestly, I was getting bored.

"YOU WHAT?!" The creature boomed, Jack and I just looked at each other. "Well, know that you know, all that's left is to kill both of you then there will never be an ice master female or male, ever again." My eyes widened, realizing that this was really it. "Prepare for battle, icilings. Wait, don't. There's no point." The creature said. Jack and I stood in battle form, leaning against each others back. Shadows came charging at us. Jack sending off ice rings, me sending off ice blocks and swift hands movements. Realizing, we were running out of time. I built a protective ice layer around Jack and I to help making it eaiser for us to attack. Jack sighed and turned around towards me, "Elsa. We have to combined powers."  
"I-I-I don't know how."  
"Here." He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his stick in front of me. "Hold it." I grabbed onto it. "Now, focus all your energy on the stick and DON'T let go." I do as he said, closing my eyes. I could feel a blast of ice energy let off then heard a painful thud. Shadows were still coming close to us although some were shocked by the plast. Jack, was laying on the floor, pale and weak.  
"Save yourself Elsa."  
"No, if you die, I die."  
"What about Anna?"  
"She has Kristoff." Jack smiled but soon his eyes widened. He pulled me down close to him, whispering I love you Elsa. Always. Then everything went black. That was it. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Ice Queen and Jack Frost, the Winter Guardian of Fun was lost and dead. This time, it was for good. We disappointed the world again and another ice couple would have to share our same faith.

* * *

_Hi. I'm Elsa Arendelle. I'm 24 years old, single. My features consists of natural platinum blonde hair that went a little down past my shoulders, baby blue eyes, freckles and pale skin._

_I'm the owner of the family owned company, Arendelle Skaters._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I rushed this story. I already started the sequel and it would be more detailed than this one. Like I said, there is a big lack of character development and I would like to expand on the characters which is what is done in the sequel. The sequel is called, "Unfulfilled Destinies". Thank you for reading this and all the compliments. The next story would be 20x better, trust me.**


End file.
